Revanite
by Lord Vileus
Summary: Darth Revan returns to the galaxy once more. It seems it cannot rid of Revan. Through a ripple in the Force, a Sith from long ago is back.
1. Chapter 1

Revanite  
Chapter 1 - Coruscant  
Author's Note - This may or might not follow canon as this is my own story and I will bend any rule to make this happen.  
Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from this except for my OCs.  
Summary - Darth Revan returns to the galaxy once more. It seems it cannot rid of Revan. Through a ripple in the Force, a Sith from long ago is back.

... Numbness.

... Numbness

...

That's all I feel until I wake up. I find myself in a street. Getting up I'm surprised to find that all of my possessions are still with me. I could've sworn, someone would've took my things. I feel by my right side and I feel my lightsaber.  
'Everything is good!'  
I stand up with effort feeling my energy draining away. I try to recall how I got here but a memory or recollection cannot surface. Shrugging the thought off, I pull out my datapad to see what the date is and where I'm at. I glance at it and I gasp. The datapad reads,  
'19 BBY Galactic City, Coruscant'  
'Am I in the future?' I ask myself.  
'This can't be right?' But then again, Coruscant looks different. I look up the sky to see Destroyers. Something is going to happen. I've somehow came to the future, in a planet that looks different, and Destroyers in the sky all at once. I was a Sith. Sure I defected to the Jedi in the past but now things changed. With my dark presence, I'm automatically going to be an enemy to a Jedi. With all the time that's passed, no one's going to know who I am or believe who I say I am. Suddenly I see a lot of soldiers coming out of shuttles. They wear on all white matching armor. Some of them have different colored markings on them. 'I suppose these ones have a higher rank than the rest'. I draw my attention to the Force, trying to locate the nearest Sith. I locate two. One of them is in a building and the other... I look up. The other is in one of the shuttles. I leave towards the one with the stronger presence.

As I arrive, I learn that this building is used for the Senate. I don't know much because I never paid any attention to politics in the past and I'm clueless to what's going on now. As I enter I see a pale man with a hood. Behind him is a shattered window.  
"Who are you and state your business!", the man commands. I ponder for a moment on how I should go about this.  
"I would tell you my name but you would not believe my words at all, if you even recognize the name." The man looks at my and frowns.  
"I've had a bad day, I will not be trifled with! State your name and business now!" I nod my head.  
"My name is Darth Revan.", I respond. The man pauses in his step for a moment before laughing. A sickly laugh if you ask me.  
"You must be an idiot to think I'll actually believe that you're legendary Sith Lord Darth Revan that lived thousands of years ago!" I sigh.  
I release all of my dark energy and malevolent intent all at once before pulling out and igniting my lightsaber. I stand more into the light, revealing my iconic mask.  
"I don't care how far in the future I seem to have transported, I shall not be disrespected!" I yell out loud at the old man.  
'I'm not taking his shit'  
The man looks at me before stepping back.  
"It seems anything is possible within the force... You truly are Darth Revan." The man finally admits. Suddenly the old waste can started laughing again. I want nothing more than to decapitate him so he cannot make anymore of that annoying rattle from that throat of his. I deactivate my lightsaber.  
"I sense another dark presence here besides you. Before I came here, I sensed him aboard a shuttle." I state factly. The mummy turns to face me with yellow eyes.  
"I am Darth Sidious. The darkness you sensed was my newly anointed apprentice, Darth Vader." I am interested in who this Darth Vader is.  
"My new apprentice is on his way with the 501st Legion of soldiers. They are called Clone Troopers. They are preparing a full on assault on the Jedi Temple here in Galactic City. Lord Vader is to kill every Jedi in the temple without mercy." I am doubtful with his plan.  
"Are you certain Vader is to to the task? Is he a match to the veteran Jedi Masters?" There was no way he can destroy the entire Jedi Temple. Not by himself.  
"Let me inform you of something Lord Revan." Sidious sits down behind his desk.  
"My new apprentice is the chosen one. He is said to bring balance to the Force. My old master had an interest to Vader when he was younger." He continued.  
"Where is your master now?"  
"Dead." I'm not surprised.  
"Anywho, Vader is stronger than most Jedi Masters. Most of the Jedi Council have gone off to war. This chance to strike is perfect as the Jedi are divided. However..." Sidious got up again staring at me with his yellow eyes.  
"...it is said that you became a Jedi and married one. I studied all about you. You're known as one of the most powerful Dark Lord of the Sith and most powerful Jedi Knight." I was considering becoming a Jedi but they do not see eye to eye with me and most of my ideals will make them an enemy of mine. In any event, I'm against them. If they're anything like they were during my time, I'm there enemy. It seems Sidious wishes to know of my allegiance.  
"Sidious I am no Jedi. I destroyed the Sith for it was led by my traitorous apprentice, Malak. The only reason why I became a Jedi is because they wiped my memories. I dislike the Jedi Order and always will. They have been my enemy all my life. Even when I tried to destroy the True Sith, they banded against me." A flick occurred in my mind.  
'THE EMPEROR!'  
"Is the Emperor still alive?! Is he is I must..."  
"No worries my friend" He cut me off. "The Sith Emperor has been dead for centuries. If anything, I'm the new Sith Emperor." That was a relief. I can tolerate him being an Emperor. He isn't trying to and all life everywhere and doesn't look as powerful. I sighed. 'I failed to kill the Emperor but at least he meets his end. One way or another.' On one hand I was hair. On the other I was furious that all my work had resulted in nothing. Those stupid Jedi!  
"Tell me, what are the Jedi up to now? I wish to know current events." I said calmly.  
"We are at war. It has been dubbed the Clone Wars and the Galactic Republic has been at war with the Separatists. However, tonight marks the beginning of the end. The Jedi have made an attempt to destroy the Galactic Senate. In a few moments, I will initiate Order 66. This will make every Clone Trooper turn against their Jedi everywhere in the galaxy and put an end to the order. You said it yourself, the Jedi robbed you of your memories and used you. You might've stayed because of that woman you married but this is thousands of years later. There is no place for your love now. It is time to take care of that hazardous Jedi Order once and for all." I agreed. The Jedi have always been for themselves. That damn Council have been standing there doing nothing while innocents die during the Mandalorian War. Then I get expelled when I actually do something. It is time for their descendants to feel the wrath of the hate they created long ago. Many worlds never trusted the Jedi and probably still don't.  
"Sidious, what would you have me do? I am not your apprentice so I will not take orders from you but I want to know how I can help destroy the corrupt Jedi Order." I stated.  
"Go and help Lord Vader. I will inform Lord Vader of you while you're on your way. Order 66 will be put into action once the attack on the Jedi Temple begins. Now go. May you bring justice to these traitors. Show no mercy!" I smiled under my mask as I was on my way out of the door.  
'It is time for the revenge I have been denied for hundreds of years.'

7777777777777777

I created a cover, already planned the entire story, and read on the wiki sites. I am fully prepared. Review if you want. I'll most likely not pay attention to it. Hope you liked the first chapter of the first book of my Revanite Series! :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Operation Knightfall

Revanite CH2  
Chapter 2 - Operation Knightfall  
Author's Note - I've worked extensively on this story

'Revenge'  
In a way my name reflected the word. I looked over at the huge building that made up the temple.  
'I wonder if the crime rate in this city is at an all time low because of the Jedi being so close.' I walked to the docks and "helped" myself to a ship. I couldn't identify the ship because I never seen one of that model before. I didn't care if the ship was fast or slow because I doubted that Vader was even that far too begin with. I climbed into the cockpit thinking. I was going to destroy the Jedi tonight. Thinking. 'Thinking.' Didn't utter a single word on my flight.  
I landed where I sensed Vader at. He was located outside of a station gathering Clone Troopers. I approached him.  
"I have arrived Lord Vader." He inspected me with great detail after I caught his attention. I noticed how normal he looked. Nothing to my expectations of how a Sith would look like. Sidious looked as if he was just dug out of a grave while his apprentice looks young and fresh. Child-like almost. As a Sith, I thought he'd at least be experiencing defects to his physical structure like premature wrinkles or yellow eyes. But he looked in his teenage years. Brown long hair with blue eyes. Something about this isn't right. He doesn't look evil in the slightest.  
"Ah yes, I have been existing you Lord Revan. I have been told that you are to assist me in sieging the Jedi Temple."  
He bowed. I nodded my head.  
"I am here gathering Battalion 501st of the Galactic Republic Clone Army. They will be the soldiers that we will utilize. No disrespect to you sir, but I wish to lead this operation. I feel more powerful than I ever have!" Lord Vader smiled at me. This time he was different. It was a creepy smile and his eyes were a sickly yellow color.  
'How interesting. Interesting indeed', I thought.  
"Very well then. It'll actually be better off for your to lead. I don't know the interior of the temple and that can prove to be most troubling in this situation. You may have more intel on the ins and outs."  
I turned away from Vader to look at the massive army slowly gathering before me.  
"Revan, how did you end up here? You lived thousands of years ago." A question even I don't know.  
"The Force works in mysterious ways, Vader." He smiled at me again. "I am ready when you are."

Everyone was slowly marching to the Jedi Temple. The battalion right behind us. He kept marching. I don't know how long it was we were marching. The thoughts about what was want to happen expanded the time somehow. Although there were thousands of us, not a single word was spoken. Not a single one. We kept marching until we found one Jedi. He was alone. Vader spoke to the Jedi.  
"Where is Shaak Ti?" He asked.  
"Master Shaak Ti is currently meditating in the temple Knight Anakin."  
'So that was his original name. Anakin.' I slightly learned a bit more of my new comrade.  
"Thank you Jurokk." Anakin relied before lifting the gate guard up with the Force and impaling him through the chest with his lightsaber. The Jedi was motionless once he fell back to the ground. He is dead.  
We all then entered the temple. Vader stepped ahead the rest of us while the Jedi in the room looked puzzled. Vader pointed at one Jedi.  
"Draw out your lightsabers and become one with the Force! The Jedi Order's plot to overthrow the Chancellor has failed!" Vader shouted. The Jedi in the room looked confused. Vader activated his blue lightsaber.  
'Why does he have a blue lightsaber? He must've been a Jedi when he was Anakin. That gate guard knew him by name.'  
As Vader approached the other Jedi activated their lightsabers. All at once a flurry of blue and green slashed all over the place as Vader cut them down. I activated my crimson lightsaber and the Clones readied their blasters.  
Operation Knightfall has begun.  
We all went through the halls killing any Jedi we met. I was impressed with the 501st Legion. I did not expect them to be doing so well against Force wielders. I blocked another blaster bolt that was aimed towards me. There are these guns in the hallway that seemed to protect the temple. It was a problem for the Clones to kill the Jedi and try to avoid the remotes. I easily utilized my mastery of Force Lightning to destroy them from a far distance. Everyone was together until the hall we were in was greeted with multiple other halls. This is where everyone split up. I went with Vader and a small group of Clones to capture the communication center. As we were on our way there a Clone Unit emerged.  
"Lord Vader, we are well on our way with regrouping. More units should arrive here soon." Good thing he finished his sentence because after that he was decapitated. When the Clone's body fell, I seen two Jedi. They created Force barriers. Vader charged one while I took the other. I decided to use Juyo. I charged the enemy and overwhelmed him. I was on the complete offense but I couldn't deal the final blow because of the barrier. I finally held him off until his barrier dropped. He fell down dead. The other units have regrouped with us. Looking over to Vader and seeing the Jedi he was fighting dead I grabbed my yellow lightsaber from my left and activated it. It seems I would have to fully use my lightsaber abilities.  
'This is going to be a long night.' And that was only two Jedi.  
Vader ordered the units that regrouped to focus on destroying ships to prevent Jedi from escaping. We already heard of one Jedi that escaped our reach. A Jedi by the name of Kazdan Paratus. Me, Vader, and more Clones pushed forward. We entered the next room. It was a library. Vader took the head again, as he said he would.  
"Under the order of the Supreme Chancellor, I am to be granted access to the communication center!" If  
Darth Vader was anything, he was brave and ready to fight. He wasn't scared to say what he had to say.  
"Only the Jedi Council can authorize access." An older woman said activating her lightsaber. Enraged, Vader impaled her the same way he did the gate guard. The rest of the Jedi in the library activated their sabers, ready for war.  
"You will pay for this Skywalker!"  
"How could you do this?!"  
"Your master would be ashamed!"  
The Jedi rushed to Vader as the Clones started to open fire. Once Vader killed all the Jedi, he jumped to the next floor and some the same. When he was finished, there was a pile of corpses. All of the Jedi, except for the older woman that I later learned was named Jocasta Nu, were Padawans. Something about that didn't feel right in my stomach. Most of them didn't look like they reached adulthood. I payed special attention to one particular corpse and by the face he doesn't look older than 12 years.  
"Lord Vader, all escaping ships have been destroyed." A clone informed us. Good now, make sure a group of Clones is guarding every exit in this damn temple. No one enters or leaves without us knowing."  
The Clone nodded. "Yes sir!"  
I was going to start a conversion with Vader until he paused in the middle of his steps.  
"I can sense your presence Jedi! There is no use in hiding!" A Jedi, screaming, blindly charged Vader. A mistake he payed for with his life as Vader tripped him and stabbed him in the back.  
I split with Vader and went deeper into the temple. I looked across and seen Clones desperately try to defend some shelves containing invaluable information from being destroyed. I went inside of the room and mercilessly destroyed any Jedi in the room. I grabbed a communicator from a Clone's corpse.  
"This is Revan. Vader's backup. I am defending a book shelf." I said clearly. I heard a voice.  
"Yes. We have extracted all the information from the shelf. You can move on now sir."  
"Tell me... What are some objectives that you guys are having trouble with?" I needed something to do. I felt so out of place here.  
"Lord Vader is in the higher levels hunting down Jedi Master, Cin Drallig. We need to make sure no other Jedi can go to the upper levels and catch Lord Vader by surprise." I nodded my head.  
By the time I defended the gateways to the upper levels and went up their myself, I manage to catch Vader walking into an elevator. I wasn't fast enough. When it went back down and I went up the elevator, I was in what seems life the Council Chambers. It certainly was at a high places and had the chairs that would resemble one. I seen Vader looking out the window with yellow eyes and tears. When I looked down, I seen the slain bodies of children. Children that are most likely not even at the age of 10. Fresh lightsaber cut marks decorated their bodies along with red blood.  
"Vader, lets go." We walked out of the chambers together.  
After a few more hours, Sidious came to the temple to check our progress.  
"You have done well. The Jedi never knew what hit them." He said with a grin. All three of us walked out of the Temple together. I took in my surroundings. There were piles of corpses everywhere. The Clones stacked the bodies and proceeded to burn them. The dirty smell of rotten decomposed burning flesh slammed right into me as I ceased to breathe it in. I could hold my breathe for a long time after all. He ordered Vader to the Mustafar system to take out the remaining Separatists. Vader looked over to me.  
"What about you Lord Revan?" That was a good question. I had to admit, I had no idea of what I was going to do next. What did I have? What is my purpose? What do I go back to?  
"I will continue to hunt Jedi that may have escaped the clutches of the Clones." I made it up as I went but it didn't sound bad. It would give me something to do. The Chancellor nodded in agreement.  
"If you may, wait a couple weeks. I need to give a few speeches and formally create a new empire. This day, the Galactic Republic ends and the new Galactic Empire begins! We will change the course of the galaxy and start a new world order!" Palpatine said proudly in a raised voice.  
"Very well."  
"The Galactic Military is going to change. New ships, weapons, armor. Anything you can think of. I couldn't do it before as I was being watched by the Jedi and didn't have the power. But when I declare myself Emperor, I'll have all the power in the galaxy."

A couple weeks passed and things have changed greatly. The Jedi Temple was completely abandoned. Although it was still guarded. There were talks of two Jedi breaking in but nothing confirmed the rumors. The Clones wore on new outfits and renamed Stormtroopers. They weren't just Clones anymore either. They were accepting other humans in. Names where changed too. Coruscant itself was renamed  
Imperial Center. Galactic City was renamed Imperial City. Every species that weren't humans were segregated.  
Darth Vader looked different. Instead of his usual self be wore on a tar black outfit. There was a helmet, his voice was edited thanks to the helmet, he had some system on his chest. Something must've happened to him. Palpatine contacted me to tell me his spies might've found exiled Jedi on the planet Mandalore.  
'My first assignment. It'll be interesting to see how Mandalore changed since I've last been there thousands of years ago.' I started to bore of Coruscant. Or should I call it Imperial Center now? I was picked up by a shuttle and was taken to a  
Star Destroyer that was scheduled to go into space in a few hours. From there, it'll travel to Mandalore.  
'The hunt begins. It is time to purge the galaxy of these troubling Jedi scum once and for all.'

7777777777777777777777

Next Chapter, we're going to the world of Mandalorians!


	3. New Project

Working on a new story called Darkness In Red


End file.
